PrussiaXReader: Songfic: Fall For You
by trblmkr207
Summary: Song fiction once more :D


_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core _

She couldn't take it. She could not. He always acted like this. He was immature, and arrogant. Gilbert was always drunk or going out with his friends to get drunk and sleep around with other girls. This was it. _ couldn't take it anymore. She was packing her things while he was out with Antonio and Francis. She couldn't help but feel regret from leaving him. She loved him but she couldn't take the fighting. Just as _ was looking through the closet she heard the door open and close. Gilbert was home. "_?" he called out through the house, wow he wasn't drunk tonight. He walked into the bedroom and saw her tossing clothes onto the bed, "_-_? Vhat are you doing?" He asked walking over to the bed. "I'm leaving Gil," she said walking past him to the dresser, "I can't take the fighting anymore." She could barely hold back tears when she saw the awe struck "Prussian" standing there. Mouth agape, and crimson eyes full of shock.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find _

"V-vhat d-do you mean?" he stuttered out not wanting the love of his life to leave. "I'm going to Feliciano's house for a while," she said turning around to face him, "Or at least till you stop drinking and come to your senses." At that she left the room, suitcase in hand. She grabbed the keys as Gilbert followed her. He grabbed her hand, "Please don't go _." He had a look of desperation and hurt, she was his everything. He didn't want to lose her. "Let me go Gil." That was it, tears pricked his eyes and he was about to lose it. That name she had given her. "B-but," he said as he felt a few stroll down his face, "I-ich..." he started but he could never find a way to say it. _ scoffed and pulled her hand from his and walked out the door, leaving him alone. All alone to himself. He collapsed to his knees and started to cry. And cry.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh _

~Two weeks later~~  
There was knock on the door, but he ignored it. "Bruder?" his little brother was here for the daily check up. Gilbert ignored him though and just continued to stare at the old videos of him and _. "Gilbert," his little brother Ludwig started, "Please. You need to get up and do something." Gilbert just turned his head away. "I can't," he said in a scratchy, horse voice from crying so much, "I messed up Luddy." Ludwig ignored the name and sat down next to his older brother on the couch. "Vhy don't you tell her zhat you love her?" he asked as his blue eyes met his brothers bloodshot red ones. "I-i can't," Gilbert looked back to the video of him and _ laughing at the beach goofing around, "I just can't" "Vell, jou need to try," he said standing, "She's thinking about moving on." "Nein," Gilbert said shooting a look to his brother, "She wouldn't." "Jou may be right, but there's only one vay to find out," Ludwig said pulling his brother to a standing position, "Tell her jou love her." Gilbert put on his signature smirk and hugged his little brother. "Danke, Ich liebe dich Luddy," he said pulling away and running to his room to change and get ready to see _.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible _

Lovino and Feliciano were trying to comfort poor _. "Damn that Prussian, b******," Lovino said rubbing circles on her backs while she cried into a pillow that was handy. Suddenly there was some music being heard. After a while of thinking she was going nuts, she got up and walked over to the window. There was Gilbert, sitting in the yard with a guitar. His mouth moving. _ opened up the window and started to listen

He was serenading you.

_ "So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find" 

_ could feel the tears streaming down her face. He does care, he really does. "_-_?!" he called out up to her as she was crying. "Y-yeah Gil," she said smiling down at him as he had his signature grin on. "I-Ich... Ich Liebe Dich!" He yelled for all to hear, "I LOVE YOU!" At that _ was running down the stairs to meet him in the yard. "Gil!" she called running out the back door and tackling him to the ground hugging him. "I love you too," she said nuzzling into his chest, having missed the familiar smell and warmth. "I love you," he said holding her tight and putting his face in her hair.


End file.
